Confessions of a Pureblood Nobody
by Ambercat999
Summary: Tatianna Mabelle Garey is in Slytherin because her parents wanted her to. Her plan is to stay out of everyone's way and graduate. However it becomes hard when she becomes the object of a veela Draco's attention... Sorry for the bad summary!
1. Chapter 1

Tatianna Mabelle Garey had found the most secluded compartment she could as soon as she stepped aboard the Hogwarts express. Her only goal at the time had been to distance herself from every other person on the train and she would be damned if she didn't get what little peace she could before having to deal with the pains of getting sorted into a house. She knew most kids were super excited to get sorted and that was probably one of the main reasons she didn't want to sit with anyone. No matter what house she was sorted into someone would be unhappy and she would end up miserable. If she wasn't sorted into Slytherin her parents were likely to disown her or at least make her life a living hell, but if she was then she was likely to go through school without any friends at all. Then again she probably wouldn't make any friends no matter what house she was placed in… She sighed, she was such a looser. Suddenly the door to her compartment opened showing a mixed group of third year students who were all laughing and goofing off. It must be nice, she thought, to not have to worry about being accepted by anyone. The two red haired twins who seemed to be the ring leaders, and coincidentally the loudest, were the first to enter followed by people were dressed in Gryffindor quidditch uniforms. That put her on edge immediately. No matter what she could not let herself get attached to people in other houses, she figured she could just beg the sorting hat to put her in Slytherin. She would rather have no friends and avoid making her parents angry it would be better for her health in the long run. The twins sat down across from her and the others followed suit. She pushed herself against the side of the compartment and tried to make herself as small as possible, it didn't work…

"Hi there, I'm Fred and he's George hope you don't mind but this is the only empty compartment we could find."

She shook her head but decided keeping quiet was the best plan. They would eventually get bored with her and act like she didn't exist. It wouldn't be the first time that she had been ignored; in fact, it had saved her from at least one or two bullies when she was younger.

"So… What's your name?"

"Um… My name is Tatianna, Tatianna Garey."

"It's nice to meet you Tatianna, say what house do you want to get sorted into? And don't worry, we won't care if you don't say Gryffindor."  
"Um well I'm not really sure, any of them I guess…"  
"Well if you get into Gryffindor be sure to look us up, we know all the secret passageways and hidden rooms in the castle."  
Tatianna nodded and soon the group started a conversation about quidditch. She was glad that she wasn't the center of attention anymore, not matter how nice they seemed to be, attention never lead to anything good for her. An hour later the train arrived at Hogwarts and she parted ways with the group. She followed the herd of other first years to the boats and got into the first empty one she could find. It was one of the last ones to leave so she ended up at the back of the group as professor Mcgonagall gave them the run down about the sorting process. She watched as the first few children approached the sorting hat tentatively their nervousness was almost tangible, but after the first few were sorted the others gained more confidence. She walked up to the hat calmly, if not only to keep her dignity, and situated herself precariously on the edge of the stool. _Hum you're an interesting one. You would do well in Ravenclaw and yet you wish to be put into Slytherin a house where you would most likely be alone. _It took Tatianna a minute to come up with a comeback. _I know I would be alone but at least then I would make my parents happy. _The hat was quite for a while before finally, _very well than_;

"Slytherin!"

She hopped off the stool and made her way over to the silver and green themed table sitting on the end and keeping to herself as the other first years were sorted. She watched as Draco Malfoy sauntered over to join his two cronies, she had no doubt that he would flourish in Slytherin. Her best bet was to stay out of his way and try her hardest not to get onto his radar. If she could manage that then she was sure that she could make it through her seven years and be gone. Then she could become a healer or medi-witch and melt away into the wizarding world. From the time she was little that had been her plan, get through school with as little confrontation as possible then get a non-descript job and live out the rest of her life in a low key mundane fashion. It was almost laughable how differently her plan was from her parents. They expected her to go into Slytherin where she would get near perfect marks and meet a wealthy pure-blood man who she would marry soon after graduating. She had made into Slytherin and she was confident that she could get high marks in all her classes but she didn't think that she would be able to the catch the eye of any of the guys in her house… She was much too quiet to interest any of the guys, at least none that she would ever be willing to spend the rest of her life with. Dinner went by uneventfully and she followed the others to the common room where she found a chair in the shady corner of the room. From there she could watch all the other Slytherins go about their days and even learn juicy tidbits of gossip all without coming to others attention.


	2. Chapter 2

It was defiantly Christmas time. The great halls ceiling seemed to be constantly snowing and Christmas trees lined the halls. Students had started to discuss what they were going to do over the break. Tatianna was sure that she would be spending her break at Hogwarts; she knew her parents wouldn't care whether or not she came home. Christmas every year was always the same, she would stay locked up in her room most of the time while her parents did whatever they did around the holidays. Christmas eve they would hold a grand party where she would play the role of perfect daughter for an hour or two before vanishing up to her room. The Malfoy's and other prominent families like the Parkinson's and Zambini's all attended the parties but she tried to stay out of their way. She would catch glimpses of them and their children every once in a while but she would usually make sure to disappear into the crowd before they could make eye contact with her. Christmas morning she would wake up to four or five presents under the tree addressed to her. They were usually fancy outfits, jewelry, and or popular magic trinkets. The presents she had left out for them would be gone, after the presents the house elves would make her a lovely breakfast. She would eat alone and spend the rest of the day lounging around the empty house. When she thought about it, she was kind of glad she was staying at Hogwarts. The great hall was much cheerier than her empty house. It was almost comical how much more comfortable she was in a place that she had only spent a few months compared to the place she had spent most of her life. It helped that the first friend she had ever made was going to be staying at the school too. Of all the people she had connected with she managed to make friends with a Gryffindor. His name was Neville Longbottom, and even though he wasn't the most handsome or even brightest boy of their year but he had a good heart. When they had first met he had been afraid of her, he was under the impression that because she was a Slytherin she was going to hex him as soon as no teachers or prefects were looking. It took a little work but she eventually got him to trust her enough that he wouldn't flinch every time she moved around him. After that she worked on getting him to have an actual conversation with her without stuttering. Eventually he because comfortable around her and they became friends. She learned that he was a master when it came to herbology but was a failure when it came to potions. She decided that she would help him in her free time and in return she wanted Neville to teach her about the different plants that were used in the potions, it was funny how excited he was about the deal. Over the months they grew closer and started going to Hogsmeade together, their relationship wasn't that of two people in love but more like a brother and sister. On the last trip they had spit up for about half an hour to buy each other a gift for Christmas. She had decided to buy him some books on herbology and a magic flower pot that would keep a plant alive without sunlight and would water it at appropriate times so that the owner wouldn't have to along with some starter seeds. She had to admit that she was excited to see his expression when he opened his present. For once she would know that the gift she got would be appreciated, and not thrown away right away… The week before Christmas was spent listening to everyone exchange gifts with their friends and talk about how much they would miss each other. She just ate her dinner and then read a book on potions. A little ways away he could hear Draco bragging about some random but no doubt impressive achievement while Pansy swooned over him as usual. She had spent half a year in the same house as him and she still couldn't see what Pansy saw in him. He was handsome, she could admit to finding him extremely attractive, however his personality left something to be desired. It didn't matter though because he didn't know she existed and she was perfectly happy to keep it that way. The next morning she woke to the other girls in her dorm finishing up any last minute packing they had to do. She followed the small group of first years including Draco, Blaize, Pansy, Crabbe, and Goyle. She was looking forward to having free reign over the common room. She watched as all the students trickled out and into the carriages that were to take them to the train. She spent Christmas Eve wrapping Neville's presents and lounging around the common room. She went to bed at around 10 pm and didn't wake up until almost noon. She walked down to the great hall rubbing her bleary eyes and sat down next to Neville at the Gryffindor table without a second thought. Neville turned to her and smiled before going back to eating, however the others sat and stared at her not quite sure how to respond. Eventually they just shrugged and went back to eating. She grabbed a piece of toast before handing her friend before his presents. He opened them and she watched as a wide grin spread across his face. He then reached into his pocket and pulled out a colorfully wrapped parcel. He handed it to her with a faint blush on his face. She ripped the wrapping off excitedly to find a fuzzy black cat stuffed animal. She stared at it for a second before pulling it out and brushed her hand down the back of the stuffed cat. The fake fur was soft and she loved the feel of it against her skin. She turned to Neville and gave him the biggest smile she possibly could before hugging him tightly. She spent the rest of the day hanging out with him and playing in the snow. That night she curled up with her stuffed animal whom she had named Rascal and as she closed her eyes she decided that this had been the best Christmas ever and that she couldn't wait for it to come again next year.

Thanks to camierose, luckystar125, and blondieluber for favoriting and or following my story to their alert list even though I've only posted one chapter, it means a lot


	3. Chapter 3

She had done it… She had successfully survived an entire year at Hogwarts without being noticed or recognized. One down, only six more years to go… Tatianna wasn't sure that she was going to make it. Nothing very interesting happened after Christmas. At least for her, not only did Neville get targeted by Draco, ending up with his legs stuck together due to the Leg-Locker Curse but he caught Harry, Ron, and Hermione sneaking out of the common room but Hermione cast the Full Body-Bind Curse on him. He wasn't very sore about being cursed by her but Tatianna couldn't help but feel a little mad that she would hurt her own house mate. Granted most of the people in Slytherin would probably curse her without a second thought, if they ever took the time to notice her. Thankfully she was the embodiment of a wall flower. She finished the year with average grades and wasn't upset when Gryffindor won the house cup and not Slytherin; she honestly thought that they deserved it more. Neville was ecstatic about winning, especially since he was the one who earned the tie breaking points. It was almost comical because when he got onto the train he immediately apologized to her because before the last minute points were awarded her house was the winner. She was quick to let him know that she didn't care if they won or not and she was proud of him for getting the 10 points that tipped the scale. They spent the rest of the trip back to Platform 9 and ¾ talking about their plans for the summer and reminiscing about their school year. They promised that they would write to each other often and hopefully she would be able to visit him at least once before the summer was out. She didn't think it would be too hard considering how little her parents paid attention to her. She was excited to meet his grandmother after hearing so much about her and according to the letters that Neville got from her she was just as eager to meet Tatianna. She got off the train expecting to find one of her family's house elves waiting to pick her up. Instead she was surprised to find her parents waiting for her. Unfortunately standing right next to them were the Malfoy patriarchs, which meant there was no way she was getting off the platform without coming into contact with Draco. Sighing she took a deep before resolutely picking up her trunk and heading to stand in front of her parents. They were in the middle of conversing with the Malfoy's so she simply nodded her greeting to them and waited for them to acknowledge her. Draco wandered over not five minutes later. He ignored her and she didn't make any attempt to start up a conversation with him. If all went well her parents would take her and leave as soon as they were done with their conversation, however the universe had other plans.

"Ah Draco, it's so good to see you dear, how did you like your first year at Hogwarts?"

"It was good Mrs. Garey, thank you for asking."

Of course he would know her parents, heaven forbid she get out of the situation scott free.

"Oh Marissa is this your daughter? Goodness me she has grown since I last saw her. And how have you been Tatianna?"

She almost gaged when she realized that not only was Mrs. Malfoy talking to her but everyone's attention was now focused on her. She could tell from her parents expressions that if she didn't give a satisfactory answer she would be paying for it later.

"I've been well Mrs. Malfoy thank you for asking and I must say I absolutely adore you necklace where did you get it if I may ask."

It would seem that she had done the right thing by turning the conversation to Mrs. Malfoy. Her mother swiftly made a similar comment about her jewelry before the conversation could be passed back to Tatianna again. She noticed Draco's eyes lingering on her for a few seconds longer than everyone else's but decided not to think much of it.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

He didn't know who she was. According to the crest on her robe she was a Slytherin but he hadn't seen her in the common room or in any of his classes. He was the prince of Slytherin, which meant he should know everyone who was in the house… Yet he somehow managed to miss her. He took a closer look and found that there wasn't anything spectacular about her. She had average looks, pretty even when compared to some but a plain Jane over all. He wasn't sure what to make of her, she seemed almost shy but the way she held herself wasn't that of a shy person. Her shoulders weren't slouched and she didn't seem to huddle into herself like most shy people. And she didn't keep her head tilted down; instead she seemed to be staring off into space, as if she couldn't be bothered to join into the conversation. She wasn't at all impressive and yet, there was something intriguing about her. If he had run into her at school and not the platform he might have made some sort of attempt to figure her out. However it was the end of the school year and all he wanted to do right now was leave the platform and it crowds far behind. He decided to file the girl and her name away to ponder at a later date. Maybe he would ask Blaise about her, he seemed to know most if not all of the female population at Hogwarts. Finally his parents and the Garey's said their goodbyes and the two families' went their separate ways.

Neither of them thought about the encounter they had that day on the platform nor did they realize that something incredible was set into motion that day, though its repercussions wouldn't be felt for a while yet.

So that was my first time trying to write from Draco's point of view, I apologize in advance if it wasn't any good or if my character seems to be a Marry Sue… She's not meant to be and I'm trying really hard to make her a good character. Reader input would be lovely thanks.

-Ambercat999


	4. Chapter 4

Tatianna's summer had been decent. She spent most of her time reading in her room or drifting through the large family gardens. She attended the parties that her parents hosted although she was very careful to avoid Draco. He now knew that she was a part of his house, she didn't want him to start actively searching her out at these parties to get her to become a part of his group. Her visits to see Neville and his grandmother were probably her favorite part of the break. They would spend hours talking about nothing; the house he lived in was homely and warm a stark contrast to the cold and daunting feel that was always present in the mansion. She was always reluctant to leave and had even spent a few nights sleeping in their spare room, unwilling to go back to the mansion. Her parents never mentioned anything to her about her visits and she wondered if they even realized that she was gone at all.

Soon enough however it came time for everyone to return to school. She bought her new robes before heading to the bookstore. She was unhappy to find that it was filled with loud chatty people who would probably never enter the library normally. She saw the sign advertising a book signing by Gilderoy Lockhart. His fans were people who were not usually found in bookstores and had probably only ever read Lockhart's books. She found them obnoxiously loud and she wished that the narcissistic author had chosen some other day to boost his ego. She weaved and bobbed her way through the crowd until she found her usual nook that she always visited while in the shop. It was the part of the store that held the books that didn't belong in any specific category or genre. She had resolved to buy one odd book each year along with her school books. The first book she had bought was about failed potions and what they were meant to do. It was a somewhat useless book but she read it anyway. She found that no matter how senseless or random it was it still deserved to be read at least once. In a sense that was her way of being sporadic, it didn't fit in with her plans at all and yet she couldn't dream of going through the years without doing it. She grabbed a book that was titled Mythical Myths about Mythical Creatures myths about the myths of mythical creatures. She then proceeded to grab all the books required for her second year at Hogwarts before quickly heading to the checkout, she wasn't going to spend any more time in the crowded place than need be.

She got onto the train and quickly sought out the compartment holding Neville. She soon found him; he was sitting with a pretty blonde first year named Luna Lovegood. She was a bright girl if not a bit strange and Tatianna found her odd mannerisms endearing. She had no doubt that Luna would end up changing the world. They spent the ride talking and laughing, Luna regaled them with tails of her father's may-haps and there were a few jokes made at Neville's expense. The three split up when the train arrived at Hogwarts, Neville and Tatianna heading to the self-pulled carriages and Luna following the other first years to the boats.

Upon entering the great hall Tatianna split off from Neville to find an empty spot at the end of the Slytherin table where she could watch the sorting ceremony in peace. She clapped when Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw and for everyone that joined Slytherin as was expected. Her dinner was a quiet one; she had sat far away from Draco and his group of followers and as such didn't have to hear all the shallow gossip that was being thrown around. They were only thirteen and yet scandals and outrageous acts seemed to be running rampant around them, no one was safe from the plague and it was practically social suicide if you crossed one of the group. The first years seemed to revere Draco as a god all vying for his attention. She almost burst out laughing as one of the new girls tried to catch his eye by "subtly" pulling down her shirt in an attempt to show off her cleavage. Pansy was quick to put her in her place though latching onto Draco's arm like a leach and making a comment about how anyone who needed to showcase their breasts to get males to notice them were sluts. It was ironic considering how revealing most of Pansy's cloths were, not that anyone would call her on it. After the feast Tatianna headed straight up to bed wanting to have a good night's sleep behind her when she faced her classes the next day.

The school year was dragging on like it had the year before. Nothing truly interesting occurred. As it turned out Gilderoy Lockhart was their new teacher for Defense Against the Dark Arts and while he kept the attention of most of the females in the class he wasn't very good at teaching anything. In fact, if she had to venture a guess, Tatianna would bet that he didn't know half of the things he was supposed to be teaching them. Instead of paying attention to him ramble during class she elected to read from the text book instead finding that it taught her more than he did. She didn't go to any of the quidditch games so she didn't know which teams were winning. She only knew when Slytherin won a game because Draco would obnoxiously brag about it at every meal for the next week. She would often spend her down time in the library where she would sometimes be joined by Luna, Neville, or on occasion both. She wished, not for the first time, that she had had the guts to ask the sorting hat to put her in Gryffindor or Ravenclaw instead. Even if her parents hated or even disowned her at least she would be surrounded by her friends all the time.

The year passed on and if she was honest with herself she didn't remember half of it. She went about as if in a daze, only coming back down to earth when the first attack was made…

Thanks to AWriterInTrying, CurLy QueEn SwiRl, Dhruvi Patel, and Scribhneoir2264 for following my story. I would also like to give a special thanks to camierose and Dhruvi Patel for reviewing this story.

**To camierose**- I can tell you that it's going to be awkward and slightly painful for Tatianna.

**To Dhruvi Patel**- I'll try to split my story up into paragraphs I just have a tendency to clump everything together. As for your question, her relationship with Neville is public but since no one in Slytherin really knows her and her parents never really pay attention to her they don't know that she's friends with a Gryffindor. Even when she visited his house over the summer they never really bothered to ask her where she had gotten off to…

So the Basilisk is starting to attack its victims, should Tatianna become petrified, find someone who is, or be completely out of the loop? I would love to hear your Ideas, either post your preference in a review or send me a private message. Thanks again to everyone who's read this, I love you all!

-Ambercat999


	5. Chapter 5

Not many people reacted when the first person was petrified. They all figured that it was a spell gone wrong, or at least the students did. The teachers seemed a little more concerned though they didn't show it much. However after a while they all started to take notice and many became uneasy. Tatianna was worried that she would be targeted because she barely had any friends and she was pretty sure no one would miss her. However as time went on it became apparent that only muggle born witches and wizards were being targeted. She felt relieved that she was safe but at the same time she felt guilty for being grateful that they were being targeted just because of their blood origin. Every time a new person was petrified she became increasingly anxious, no one knew who the heir of Slytherin was and everyone was becoming increasingly unhinged. One popular idea was that it was Draco, in all rights he was already known as the Slytherin Prince it would make sense if he was the also the heir.

She was sitting in the corner when Draco and his cronies walked in. They had seemingly come from dinner, Draco immediately sprawled out on one of the couches like he owned the place while Crabbe and Goyle just stood around somewhat awkwardly, they started asking him all sorts of weird questions and Draco being the self-absorbed prat he is didn't seem to notice anything at all. Then again not very many people paid attention to the two, they were rather unintelligent and only ever seemed to follow Draco around like lost puppies, granted puppies with sharp teeth and bad attitudes. Draco started talking about the last time the chamber was open and how a mudblood had died. When he mentioned Hermione Granger being a preferred target Crabbe jumped out of his seat like he was going to attack him. Goyle said it was because of Crabbe's stomach ache but Crabbe had looked absolutely livid. Draco bought the somewhat obvious lie and began toying with the small present that he had found. She watched as Goyle suddenly covered his forehead with his hand and Crabbe's hair started to turn red, when she thought about it their voices seemed to be a little off as well. They ran off and Draco yelled after them. Tatianna decided to head up to her room before he could notice her.

The rest of the year passed and the mystery of The Chamber of Secrets was solved. It turned out there had been a Basilisk living in the chamber and it had been released. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley found the secret entrance, killed the Basilisk, and saved the day. Now she wasn't a death eater and she didn't hate Harry or anything but she was getting fed up with everyone talking about how amazing he was. Him surviving the killing curse when he was a baby was sheer luck and it at school he seemed to go looking for trouble.

She kept her head down for the rest of the year and it passed quickly. She spent the train ride home talking with Luna and Neville. The poor boy was still shook up over the fact that a giant evil snake had been loose in the school and the teachers hadn't been able to do a thing about it. It was probably also due to the fact that his friend Hermione Granger had been petrified. That had shaken her up quite a bit as well; she had been in the library at the same time as Hermione and had watched her leave. She hadn't even known the poor girl had been attacked until the next morning. All she could think about was the fact that it could have been her. Luna, being her spacy self, had said something about a creature that neither of them knew. It effectively changed the subject and they spent the rest of the time joking around.

Her summer was as uneventful as the last; her only reprieve was when she visited Neville and Luna. Luna's father was a hoot and when she told him about the book Mythical Myths about Mythical Creatures myths about the myths of mythical creatures he immediately pulled out five more that were similar. She left with plenty of reading material that day and every time after as well. She visited Neville as well and attended parties.

At the last Soirée her parents threw she ran into Mrs. Malfoy. At first she thought she could get away after having a short conversation, but as time went by she realized that she wouldn't be so lucky. After a while Narcissa decided it would be a great idea for them to go and find her son. She then proceeded to drag Tatianna around the party until they finally found him lounging about with his regular group. Pansy immediately gave her the evil eye and edged closer to Draco practically sitting on top of him. It was painfully obvious that she was staking her claim. Mrs. Malfoy scowled for a second before turning to smile at her son.

"Draco Tatianna is going to be joining your group for the night, make sure to include her."  
You could tell by the way she said it that there would be hell to pay if he didn't. He nodded and motioned for Crabbe to move from his seat on the couch to make room for her. She sat their awkwardly and they all just stared at her. In many ways it was her worst nightmare. These guys were the most popular people in Slytherin and now she would officially be on their radar. She kept quiet and they soon seemed to forget she was there. She waited and then bailed as soon as she could. It was defiantly the worst part of her summer and she counted herself lucky it only happened once.

She was looking forward to being a Third year she was going to take Care for Mythical Creatures with a teacher called Hagrid. She found that working with animals was a rewarding activity. Neville had tried to talk her out of it claiming that she could get hurt; she just shrugged him off saying that Dumbledore wouldn't have the class if it wasn't safe. She had thought about getting a pet to take with her when she went back but figured that she wouldn't have time to give it the attention it deserved. Besides she was content with the stuffed cat Neville had gotten her. Rascal was her faithful companion who stayed up with her at night when she had to study and always provided comfort when she woke from a nightmare. She was hoping that Draco wouldn't remember the party and leave her alone. She had no idea what she was in for…

So here's the 5th chapterShe's had her first official interaction with Draco. I promise the story will pick up soon. Thanks to everyone who has read the story. I would like to specially thank fifiswims, Umbra1219, 13, and xXMizz Alec VolturiXx for following my story.

**To xXMizz Alec VolturiXx- You're probably right but I can't just start when they meet or the story wouldn't make much sense. I promise she'll start to interact with Draco in the next few chapters. Thanks for the constructive criticism I really appreciate it!**

You guys are all amazing!

-Ambercat999


	6. Chapter 6

Third year was the first year that Tatianna was actually excited for, the first two years she couldn't wait to go because she wanted to see her friends. She was taking the required Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, Transfiguration, History of Magic, Astronomy, and Charms along with Care for Mythical Creatures and Ghoul studies. The class with mythical creatures was the one she was most looking forward to especially since the class was a mix of Slytherins and Gryffindors which meant that she would have a class with Neville. She got on to the train with a skip in her step; she was hopeful that this year would be the best yet. She found Neville and Luna in one of the nearby compartments and was greeted with an ecstatic hug from Luna followed by a warm pat on the back from Neville. They started talking about their summer and she told them about her awkward encounter with Draco at the party, Luna made a sympathetic noise while Neville just sort of nodded understandingly. He seemed a little out of it, he had grabbed a newspaper before he had gotten on the train and he was staring at the front page in unsuppressed horror. It took her a few times to get his attention but he finally looked up.

"What's going on in the wizarding world today Neville?" She had meant the statement to be a joking one but when his expression didn't change she started to worry.

"Sirius Black has escaped Azkaban, and they have no idea where he is…" He trailed off as the windows suddenly started to ice over. The room abruptly became very cold and they all felt a chilling weight settle over them. A black cloaked figure slowly passed by their compartment and continued on down the train. Soon the unnerving feeling that had settled over them dissipated and they let out the breath that they didn't know they had been holding.

"What just happened?" Tatianna had to struggle to keep her breath steady. She had never felt so scared in her life, not even when she was a young girl staying home alone at night.

"I believe that was a Dementor, one of Azkaban's guards, it must be checking to make sure Black hasn't snuck onto the plane." Luna's voice seemed to be as serene as always, and it didn't fail to help calm her down. Neville seemed to be petrified but he seemed to stir from his stupor when Tatianna touched his arm.

"You don't really think that Sirius Black, _The Sirius Black_ would be able to sneak onto the Hogwarts express do you Neville?"

"Nah, it was probably just a precaution." She nodded comforted by the idea. She moved from Luna's side in order to curl up by Neville's side while Luna moved to sit on his other side. He wrapped an arm around her and the three of them stayed like that for the rest of the ride.

Dinner went by without a hitch and Dumbledore explained that Dementors would be posted around the school for their protection but that they shouldn't interfere with their day to day lives. She was content with his reasoning and didn't think anything more of it.

The next day she happily made her way down to Hagrid's Hut for their first class. She immediately found Neville in the group and went to stand by him. She watched as Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked down from the castle. She also watched Draco and his cronies pretend to be Dementors in order to upset Harry who had apparently had an incident with one of the cloaked terrors while on the train. Harry got mad but before a fight could break out Hagrid showed up. He instructed the class to open their books, something that didn't go over well for Neville, and informed them that they would be learning about Hippogriffs.

Harry was the first one to try his hand at approaching the majestic beast and she watched in awe as Hagrid put him on Buckbeak's back and the both of them took off into the sky. She knew that to most flying was nothing spectacular considering they had brooms but to her riding on the back of such a breath taking creature would beat flying on her broom any day. She was looking forward to trying her hand at approaching her hand at approaching Buckbeak but Draco's ego got in her way, apparently since Harry could successfully ride a hippogriff so could he. The problem was, Buckbeak took offence to Draco's cocky attitude and reared up in response, he managed to nick Draco on the arm. In all reality it wasn't that bad but Draco being the drama queen that he was acted like Buckbeak took off his entire arm.

She watched Hagrid slowly began to panic until finally someone suggested that he take Draco to the infirmary. He agreed readily and quickly picked Draco up hurriedly caring him away shouting over his shoulder that the class was dismissed for the day. She watched as the students slowly trickled back up to the castle until she was alone apart from Neville and Buckbeak. She wasn't sure what motivated her to do it but she slowly started making her way towards the hippogriff. At first he seemed angered by her approach but she was quick to bow and soon she was close enough to reach out and touch his beak. He allowed her to and soon she was stroking his face and neck, a huge smile adorning her face. She looked back at Neville wanting to share with him her explicit joy only to see that he looked close to having a panic attack. Apparently while she had been focusing on getting closer to Buckbeak he had been having a slight panic attack.

"it's fine Neville he won't hurt me, he knows that I respect him."

"Yeah, well next time warn me before you decide to get close to a dangerous creature."

She laughed but agreed anyway. For some reason she felt completely safe around the hippogriff even after seeing what he could to do a person without even trying. Over the next few days there was talk of people seeing Black near the castle. She wasn't sure if any of them were viable but she decided to leave the worrying to the teachers and officials in charge of his capture.

During Defense of the Dark Arts they learned about Boggarts, Professor Lupin had brought in an actual boggart to work on the defensive spell they would have to use if they ever ran into one. Poor Neville was one of the first who faced it. The professor opened the closet doors and out walked Professor Snape of all people, however before he could get to him Neville uttered the spell and Snape was suddenly adorned in his grandmother's attire. Other students followed his lead and the entire class had a grand time watching the boggart go from scary to funny. She never got the chance to see what her worst fear and if she was completely honest she was glad. The year continued on without any real incidents until the portrait of the Fat Lady was found with massive claw marks slashed through it. From that moment on the students were all moved to the Great Hall to sleep. She ended up setting up her bed near Draco's, as irrational as it seemed she figured that the last person Black would go after was the Slytherin prince.

School went on, even if the rules about curfew and the like were stricter. Her favorite class was still Care for Mythical Creatures even if they weren't allowed to work with the animals directly. Hagrid had picked up on her natural talent when it came to working with animals and would let her stay after class to help take care of them. Draco was still in the class but kept far away from any of the animal enclosures, he had apparently learned his lesson the first time.

Hagrid approached her one day after lesson with an interesting offer, tutor Draco in exchange for letting her be his assistant handler for the rest of her time at Hogwarts. Her first response was to laugh; she had grown close to Hagrid during her time working with him and thought he was joking. When she figured out he wasn't she didn't really know how to respond. She would love to be the assistant handler but she wasn't sure she would be able to stand being around Malfoy for any extended amount of time. He told her that she had a few days to decide and then left her be.

She had dinner with Hagrid in his hunt and pondered what she was going to do. She told herself that the pros outweighed the cons but it was still hard for her to say yes. There was no way she would be able to stay out of Draco's way if she became his tutor and she wasn't sure she was ready for that. Finally after an hour or so of deep intensive thought she decided she would do it. She was just about to tell Hagrid when Harry, Ron, and Hermione came through the door. Now she knew that the Golden Trio was friends with Hagrid but she had never run into them while visiting him. At first she wasn't sure what to do; she figured they wouldn't want her there considering she was in Slytherin and therefore the enemy. However, much to her surprise, Harry just smiled at her before greeting Hagrid.

The five of them ended up spending the next hour talking about school and what was going on in their lives. She was surprised to find that apart from Ron's somewhat obnoxious comments at the beginning that they were a very pleasant group who didn't care what house she was in as long as she was nice to them. They probably would have stayed longer but Hagrid, being the responsible adult of the group, point out that it was almost curfew and that they should be getting back to the castle. The trio go up, said their goodnights, and left but Tatianna hung back.

"Hagrid, I just wanted to let you know that I've decided to take you up on your offer. Tell Draco to meet me in the library next Wednesday after classes."

"I will, and thank you for doing this, your saving me a lot of trouble." With that they said there goodnights and she retired to the Great Hall to rest.

She spent the next week dreading the up coming study session. She had no idea how the whole thing was going to play out and not knowing unnerved her. She had taken extensive notes on all the lessons but she wasn't sure if that would be enough to help Draco understand. If it wasn't, that meant that she would have to spend extra time with him going through the book and explaining it page by page. That would mean spending a lot of time with him and she wasn't to keen about that idea.

She walked into the library and immediately chose a more secluded table near the back. She figured that the less people who saw her with Draco the better. Not ten minutes later Draco came sauntering in with Crabbe and Goyle following behind. He made a motion with his hand while he searched the room for his tutor. When he spotted her he started over to her table while his cronies headed back into rows of books, probably looking for a first year to bully. He sat down and stared at her a second before speaking.

"So Garey, what are we learning about today?" He expected her to start blushing and stutter but instead she simply reached into her bag and handed him her notes.

"Go over these notes, they should explain everything that we've learned so far. I'll be in the common room after dinner if you still don't get it." With that she stood up and walked away. Just because she didn't want to be on his radar didn't mean that she didn't have the nerve to speak to him. She had confidence she just chose to be a wall flower instead of an attention whore.

Draco watched the petite girl leave in stunned silence. He had never been treated that way before, at least not by a girl. For the most part they swooned whenever he was around and were quick to hang on his every word. Garey however didn't seem fazed by his superior looks and silver tongue. He looked over the notes she gave him, he would probably be able to learn everything he needed to know from them however she had peaked his interest. He decided to look over the notes and then find her later and pretend like he didn't understand them at all. He wanted to learn more about the mysterious girl who was so indifferent to him.

And so he did just that. He would read over the notes she gave him every week and then play dumb. They would then spend an hour every night in the common room pouring over the book and breaking down the concepts. Over time he learned that she was in no way shy or timid but instead preferred to be left alone. He started to notice her more; she sat two seats in front of him in Potions and always passed him when he was on his way to Divinations. He would admit she was pretty, though not in the conventional way. And she had more personality than most of the girls that hung around him had combined.

They school year passed quickly and Black was caught. However before he could be executed he mysteriously escaped. Tatianna wasn't too worried; he had no personal connection to her so there would be no reason for him to come after her. She was more concerned at how much attention she was getting from Draco. He officially knew she existed and she was going to have to be careful, if she wasn't there was no telling what would end up happening…

I would like to thank PotionGirl992, stackhouse98 and megalogical for following/favoriting my story as well as warrioroftheravens, Meganxx,camierose, and xXMizzAlecVolturiXx for reviewing my story.


	7. Chapter 7

Tatianna watched as Neville and Luna boarded the Hogwarts express. She wouldn't be going to be heading home that summer; she would be staying with Hagrid and taking care of the mythical creatures as an internship. She had decided that instead of becoming a healer she would rather work with creatures then sit in her room and do nothing, not to mention she would be able skip all of her parent's ridiculous parties. She would miss hanging out with Neville and Luna but she figured that she would just make up for it during the school year. Draco's summer was much different.

Draco's summer consisted of attending dozens of parties and gala's. He had grown into his inheritance a few weeks after his return from school. His parents decided that he would need to start looking for his mate. As a veela he wouldn't be able to survive without her however he didn't really need to start looking for her until he turned 16. He understood that they were worried for his health and if he really thought about it the sooner he found her the better but still. He was getting sick of having to meet girl after girl in hopes of finding one. In any case he figured that he would find her while he was at school, his father had told him that Hogwarts would be hosting the Triwizard Tournament and that meant that there would be an even higher chance of finding her.

The school year started and Tatianna couldn't wait to see her friends. She sat at the Slytherin table waiting for the others to arrive. She watched as they all filtered in and took their seats. Dumbledore made his speech he mentioned that they would be playing host to two schools, Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, for the Triwizard tournament. The school had gotten a new DADA teacher, Tatianna found him unsettling; the way his fake eye rolled around without any real reason and it creeped her out. The Durmstrang students had been directed to sit at the Slytherin table and a few of them at around her. It was awkward at first, their accents were heavy and she had a hard time figuring out what they were saying. After she figured out that they were mostly ignoring her she felt more comfortable.

Defense Against the Dark Arts then next day was not fun; the teacher was absolutely insane in her opinion. He decided that he would teach them the unforgivable by showing them what each of them did. What really ticked her off though was when he decided to pick on Neville and bring up his parents. She was glad when class finally let out.

Over the next few weeks watching the older students put their names in the goblet of fire became a popular pass time. She would go with Luna and Neville and do her homework while listening to the students cheering. She watched as Fred and George Weasley tried to trick the age line and enter their names only to be thrown out of the ring with grey hair and beards. It was funny; though she found thought they were a bit foolish for thinking they could pull it off. Sometimes while she was there she would catch Draco staring at her. She had noticed him staring during meals and while they were in the common room too. She wasn't sure what to make of it; at first she thought that it would bug her but surprisingly enough, it didn't. In fact, she felt almost comforted by his somewhat intense stare though she would never mention it.

Soon it came time for the champions from each school to be chosen. The energy from the group was almost tangible as they waited for the first name to be drawn. First was Viktor Krum to represent Durmstrang, then Fleur Delacour for Beauxbatons, and Cedric Diggory for Hogwarts. The Great Hall burst into applause, suddenly the Goblet spat out a fourth name. Dumbledore picked it up; the fourth competitor was Harry Potter. The roar of displeasure was deafening, teachers and students alike were all upset. Harry himself looked shock and with good reason. There was no way he would have been able to put his name into Goblet, which either meant that someone else did it for him, or his name was put in without his consent. From the look on his face she would venture to guess it was the second choice.

Before long it was time for the first challenge. She filed into the stands with all the other and looked out into the arena. It was rocky terrain with what looked like a cave in the middle. In the mouth of the cage there was a golden egg. Soon handlers came out bringing with them a fierce looking dragon. The champions were going to have to go through the dragon to get the egg. She couldn't watch as each of them faced off against their dragon. It was too intense for her and she was afraid that one of them would get hurt. She thought for sure Harry was a goner when the dragon broke the chain holding it and chased after him. He was lucky he was able to summon his broom but it would take a great amount of skill to get away from it. He managed to however and he ended up tied for first place with Viktor Krum.

The next day the Yule Ball was announced. Professor McGonagall was teaching all the students how to properly dance so that they wouldn't embarrass themselves or the school at the dance. She ended up paired with one of the quitter boys in her year, for which she was grateful. Most of the Slytherins already knew how to dance since most came from well to do pureblood families so the lesson didn't last long. Over the next few weeks some of the Durmstrang boys asked her to the ball. Apparently she wasn't as good at being a wall flower as she thought. She turned them all down, none of them quipped her interest so she was no reason to go with them. She was planning to attend the dace alone. She didn't have to worry about getting a dress her mother sent her the outfit she was to wear.

The day of the Yule Ball her mother sent her a house elf to do her hair and makeup and help her into her dress. It was an A-line Ball gown that was silver and black, accompanying it was a Stella Mccartney Isobel Patent Sandals, a Ritchies Auctioneers Diamond Necklace, and a pair of Koji Diamond Chandelier Hoop Earrings. The house elf used a beautiful silver eye shadow to bring out her eyes and painted her nails a dark green; finally it twisted her hair into a delicate up-do and added three small black rose clips.

She decided to wait to head to the ball until people had started dancing so that she wouldn't draw a lot of attention to herself. She slipped in and quickly sat down. She had promised Neville that she would save a dance for him but she wasn't too worried, people weren't exactly lining up to be her dance partner. Besides, she was perfectly fine with sitting back and watch all the colorful couples twirl around the room.

Draco was stunned when he caught a glimpse of Tatianna. The dress she was wearing fit her perfectly and showed off her body without making her look like a prostitute. He looked down at Pansy, whose dress barely covered everything it should; normally he would have been just fine with her showing so much skin but tonight it just made him sick. He suddenly found himself wishing that Tatianna was his dance partner instead. He watched Longbottom offered his hand to Tatianna and scowled when she took it. She should be dancing with him not some looser Gryffindor. He watched them dance for a while before one of the Durmstrang students cut in. He watched as she continued to switch partners before finally he decided it was his turn. He cut in not caring that he was doing it in the middle of a song and that he had left Pansy standing alone in the middle of the dance floor.

Tatianna was surprised when she was suddenly dancing with Draco. He was probably the last persons he ever expected to dance with; she had to admit though he was light on his feet. His hand was warm on her back and she found that she quite enjoyed the feel of it, though she would never admit it to anyone. They danced for a few songs before she finally decided she needed to sit down. They ended the dance and parted ways. She went back to her table in the back and spent the rest of the night watching the different couples dance, chat, and even make out in the more secluded corners, though she didn't watch those couples for long, she left about an half hour later.

Draco watched as Tatianna left the ball before turning and clenching his hand, it was still tingling from holding Tatianna's. She had a small hand that fit perfectly in his; it was soft and delicate just like every other part of her. He shook his head a little and focused back on the people around him. He needed to focus on school and finding his mate not some girl who he had a slight interest in.

Two months later the second task took place, everyone gathered down at the lake. Apparently something important had been taken from each contestant and they all had an hour to get it back. She watched as the first three dove into the water, Harry however seemed to be having some trouble. All of the sudden he fell into the water holding his neck, next to her Neville uttered something about killing Harry; she glanced at him quickly before looking back at the lake. She figured he had helped Harry get his way to stay underwater. She then headed up to the platform where all the other Slytherins were sitting; she had at least half an hour before anything interesting happened. She figured she should at least be comfortable while she waited. Fleur was the first to appear was although she didn't appear to have anything. Cedric came next and he appeared to be pulling a person to shore, when he got closer she realized that it was Cho Chang, Cedric's girlfriend. Then was Viktor Krum with Hermione Granger. Harry arrived after the hour mark but he had two people with him instead of one, it appeared that he had saved both his person and Fleur's. He was originally placed in third but because he saved two people and apparently found them first he was bumped up to second. The second task was more intense than the first, if the third was more extreme than the second Tatianna wasn't sure she would be able to handle watching it.

Four months passed and it was time for the final challenge. The champions were all going to go into a magical maze looking for the Triwizard Cup; whoever finds it first would declared the winner. She watched with bated breath as Cedric and Harry entered the maze followed by the other two. The suspense was killing her. Dumbledore had said that each would face obstacles that could alter their life forever. She didn't like the thought of one of them coming out of the maze changed forever; they were all too young for that. Fleur was the first out it seemed she couldn't handle the maze and ended up sending out a distress signal. Later Viktor came out and it was pretty obvious to everyone that something wasn't right with him. People started cheering but something wasn't right. Cedric wasn't moving and Harry was kneeling over his prone body. Suddenly Fleur let out a terrified scream people's clapping slowed to a halt as Dumbledore approached the two boys, he tried to move Harry away from the other boy but refused to be moved going so far as to lay himself across Cedric's body. Harry was saying something but Tatianna was too far away to hear, however it was apparent that he was crying. The officials seemed to be conversing about something when suddenly Mr. Diggory, with Mr. Weasley following him, ran out onto the field to see what happened. He suddenly seemed to collapse next to Cedric yelling something about 'my boy!' by that point everyone knew something was very wrong. Cho who had been standing close to the field appeared to have started to cry. Cedric Diggory was dead and the mood was very somber as the crowd watched the father grieve for his lost son. Tatianna had to look away, the whole scene was too sad for her.

The ceremony that was held in remembrance of Cedric was dismal as everyone tried to come to terms with what had happened. During Dumbledore's speech he told everyone how he died, against the Ministry's wished he informed them all that Cedric had been murdered by Lord Voldemort. Tatianna's mind went blank upon hearing that. She didn't know how to take the information. While it was true that her parents believed in blood-purity they never supported Voldemort for a second and she feared what that meant for her family now that he was back.

The rest of the year flew by though the energy that usually came with the end of the year was greatly subdued in light of the tragic incident that had recently occurred. Tatianna boarded the train with Luna and Neville and found a compartment quickly. They talked about what all had occurred during the year and Neville told them that Harry had told him that Mad-Eye Moody had actually been Barty Crouch Jr. in disguise. After a while the three's conversation trailed off leaving them to enjoy the calm silence. It had been a long and tense year and the brief peace that the silence brought was welcome…

I would like to apologize if I messed up any part of the tournament it's been a while since I've seen Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. I've posted Tatianna's Yule ball outfit on DeviantArt you can find it by searching Tatianna's Yule Ball Outfit. I hope you guys enjoyed the seventh chapter! I would like to thank jennelyn12, SliverKitsuneGrlAngel, and Thumper The Hare for following my story.

**To Dhruvi Patel- This Chapter is dedicated to you, Thank's for following my story and posting so many positive comments. I hope that the Yule ball scene was good enough **

**To xXMizz-Alec-VolturiXx-Thank you for giving me great feedback and always encouraging me to keep writing it means a lot to me **

**To Camirose- Your reviews always make me smile thanks for reading **

**To Meganxx- Thanks for the awesome complements they are great motivation to always keep writing even if I don't think I'm doing that well **

**To CurLy-QueEn-SwiRl- Thanks for reading, following, and reviewing my story I'm glad that you like it **

**To- warrioroftheravens- I'm glad you like Tatianna, I'm a laid back person so she kind of took after me in that aspect. She's probably my favorite character that I've made so far and it's nice to know that someone else appreciates her as much as I do **

Everyone who has read this story gets an imaginary cookie and a hug from Draco Malfoy!

-Ambercat999


	8. Chapter 8

The summer between Draco's fourth and fifth year at Hogwarts was interesting to say the least. For some reason he came into his full inheritance a year early, he went to his parents and they explained that while extremely unusual it wasn't impossible for a veela to come into their inheritance early. They figured that it was because he had spent an extensive time around his mate and his inner veela had sensed her. They decided that she must be in Slytherin and decided to hold a string of parties to try and find her. He didn't have any luck and by the end of the summer he was starting get a little depressed. His only consolation was that the daily profit was making fun of Dumbledore.

Tatianna's summer was extremely uneventful when compared to the school year. She visited her friends and kept to herself. Her parents made her attend the Malfoy's parties but she made sure to stay on the edge. She enjoyed watching the other girls fawn over Draco and vie for his attention. It was even more amusing to watch Pansy try to fight them all off. She was like a possessive bitch protecting her alpha male from the other females in the pack.

She was looking forward to the school year, although she felt as though the death Cedric Diggory would still linger in the back of everyone's head for the first few weeks. She didn't know what to make of the new defense against the dark arts teacher, Umbridge was a small woman was dressed completely in pink and looked like she hadn't lifted a finger in her life; apparently she was the Senior Undersecretary of the Minister. She cut Dumbledore off when he was giving his welcome speech giving her own instead. Umbridge's voice grated on Tatianna's nerves and she figured that she was going to be in for a hell of a year if she had to sit through class five days a week listening to the new professor.

The next day Umbridge informed them all that instead of practicing potentially dangerous spells they would be learning Ministry approved theory instead. Harry tried to disagree with her saying that if they ever came into contact with the dark arts that they would need to know how to perform the spells to survive. She simply laughed at him questioning when they would possibly run into the dark arts when the magical world was at peace. He rebuked Umbridge by stating, quite loudly, that Voldemort was back and that they would all need to be prepared. Tatianna struggled to keep her laughter down as Umbridge's face slowly turned bright red. She was not amused with Harry and after rebutting his attempts at trying to convince her that Voldemort was back she gave him a weeks' worth of detention.

Hagrid was missing from Hogwarts and there was a new teacher in charge of care for mythical creatures. Because of this Tatianna wasn't allowed to help tend to the beasts any more, though in retrospect it was for the best. The professors were piling homework onto them to prepare them for their O.W.L.S. she also had her hands full keeping out of Umbridge's way. Neville had told her that when Harry came back from detention with her his hand was bleeding. The words 'I must not tell lies'. Soon it become clear the Umbridge was more than a normal professor. She had soon be named head inquisitor and not long after that she had started making all sorts of new rules and regulations for the students to follow. She also started sitting in on other teacher's classes and evaluating them putting everyone on edge.

One of the things that Umbridge didn't mess with was the Halloween ball though she did enforce strict regulations. They were only to go if they had a date, of the opposite gender, and where wearing appropriate formal attire. Tatianna had no intention of going seeing as Neville was taking Luna and she couldn't think of anyone else who would ask her. Even so she wasn't prepared to be confronted with the fact. She had just been walking through the common room when suddenly a body was blocking her path. She looked up to see Goyle standing in front of her, a few feet away Draco and the rest of his posy were seated in front of the fireplace. She glanced back at Goyle when he took a step closer to her forcing her to move back to regain space between their bodies.

"So Garey do you have a date for the dance yet?" His smirk got bigger as he watched her head tilt down, obviously the topic was touchy for her.

"Wait don't tell me, did no one ask you? Well that's a shame, really it is. You know if you really want to you could always be my date…" When he said date he reached forward and pulled Tatianna forward discreetly groping one of her breasts. She drew her arm back quickly and pushed past him as fast as she could, keeping her head down as she headed swiftly towards the door trying to keep the tears that were rolling down her face hidden. Behind her she could hear Goyle and the rest of them laughing at her expense.

Draco wasn't sure why but he felt a twinge of unease when Goyle moved to block Tatianna's path as she headed out of the common room. The unease grew as he started talking. He found that he had to fight himself from making a scene when his lackey invaded her personal space, it was obvious that she didn't like having him so close to her and for some reason all Draco wanted to do was yank the boy away and somehow make her feel better. However what really set him off was when Goyle decided to cop a feel, he wasn't sure why but all he could think about was tearing the boys hand from his arm for daring to touch what was his. He froze, his, since when was she his? He lightly shook his head, no matter where the though had come from, claiming her as his felt right so he decided to just go with it. He would send his parents later, they would know why he suddenly decided to lay claim to her. He listened as the others laughed at her obvious humiliation while his heart just clenched at the sight of her trying to hide her tears. He flinched; maybe he should write his parents right away.

The letter he got back was not what he was expecting. According to his parents he had found his mate. He hadn't mentioned Tatianna by name since he didn't know what was going on, and they had inquired as to who his soul mate was. It was hard to get it through his head that his mate was the quiet girl who he had written off for so many years. He found that he had gained a certain satisfaction in knowing who his soul mate was and he had to fight every instinct he had not to immediately hunt her down and kiss her. No matter how much he wanted to he decided that it would be a bad idea and that he would end up scaring her if he acted irrationally. Then he remembered how she had run out in tears and decided to find her before anyone else could.

Tatianna had taken off down the halls as fast as she could after leaving the common room. She wanted nothing more than too get away from the group and their cruel laughter. She found an empty hall way that was hidden away in the less used part of the castle. She sat there for what felt like hours just crying softly to herself. Suddenly two strong arms wrapped themselves around her shoulder and she was pulled into someone's lap. Slowly the mystery person rocked the two of them back and forth slowly murmuring softly in her ear. Gradually she started to calm down and regain her senses. Soon she was coherent enough to realize that she had no idea whose lap she was currently occupying though if she was honest with herself she felt quite safe wrapped up in the strangers arm. Hesitantly she started to look up and soon she found herself looking into the warm surprisingly caring eyes of Draco Malfoy…

So Tatianna has finally had her first romantic encounter with Draco I hope it was good enough! I would like to thank Ruri7533 and Thumper The Hare for following/ add in my story to their favorites.

**To Guest: Thank you so much for the nickname idea! I was trying to figure out how I could shorten Tatianna's name and Tati works awesome.**

**To Dhruvi Patel: I'm glad that you enjoyed the Yule Ball scene it took me a while to get it just right. Don't worry about spelling or grammar I'm a horrible speller, spell check is my saving grace haha**

Thanks to everyone who's read my story up to this point. You all rock!

-Ambercat999


	9. Chapter 9

Draco looked down at his mate, even though her face was tearstained and her eyes were red from crying for a prolonged period of time he still thought that she was the most beautiful girl in the world. He had been happy when she hadn't made a fuss over him pulling her into his lap and had tried his hardest to make her feel better. Slowly she had calmed down and regained her senses coming back down to earth. He could tell she had questions from the look in her eye, she wanted to know why he had come looking for her when he had never tried to be kind to her before.

"Draco, what in the world are you doing here, how did you find me?"

He tried desperately to think of the perfect thing to say but his mind was blank. All he could think to say was that he was sorry. She looked at him in confusion, he hadn't been the one to grope her and it wasn't like he was obligated to take care of her or anything. He understood why she was so confused over his newfound interest in her wellbeing but he couldn't think of a good way to tell her that she was his mate. Finally he decided to just show her. Slowly he stood up never saying a thing simply grabbing her hand and pulling her up to stand next to him before leading her down the hall towards the library. She didn't resist, she wanted to know where he was leading her.

When they arrived at the library he quickly sat her down at one of the tables and went searching for the book his parents recommended he read when he first came into his inheritance. It had explained everything to him and he figured that it would be a good way to introduce her to his world. He found it and brought it back to the table, setting it gently down in front of her before taking the seat across from her. She looked at him questioningly but he just gave a pointed look at the book.

She had been confused when Draco had started to lead her somewhere but she had gone anyway, hopefully she would get some answers. She hadn't expected him to take her to the library but the familiar setting was comforting and she was content to sit and wait. When he set the book in front of her she hadn't been sure what he wanted her to do with it exactly but when she looked to him for guidance he just looked back down at the book. She followed his gaze down to the book and read the title. A Beginners Guide to Understanding Veela, she opened the book and started reading. According to the book, Veela were mythical creatures that were very powerful. They had two forms, a humanoid on and a bird like one. The bird like form was used to protect their mate, a person of the other gender who was their soul mate. At age 16 a veela comes into their full inheritance, from there they have a year to find their mate, if they don't they die. Apparently a veela would do anything to keep their mate happy and would kill anyone who messed with them. All in all Tatianna found the book fascinating though she wasn't sure why Draco had wanted her to read it.

She looked up at the boy sitting across from her and found that he was watching her face intently with a look of what seemed to be admiration in his eyes. She raised an eye brow at him nodding down to the book before looking back up. He looked down for a second, gave a sigh, before slowly looking back up.

"I had you read a book about veela because I need you to know what a veela is. What I'm about to tell you will probably come as a bit of a shock and I need you to promise me you won't just run off or laugh at me."  
She nodded and waited patiently for him to continue.

"I needed you to know what a veela is because I am a veela and I came into my inheritance early."

"So you need to find your mate right, or you're going to die right. Do you need help finding her, is that why you had me read the book so I could help you find her?"

"No, see I already know who my mate is, I'm just not sure how to let her know without scaring her away…"

"Well tell me who she is and maybe I can think of something that could help you."

Draco desperately wanted to shake his head; she was so oblivious to what he was trying to tell her that it hurt. He guessed he would have to come right out and tell her considering the fact that she hadn't gotten the hint when he mentioned that he already knew who his mate was.

"No I don't need your help to get her to understand I think I just figured it out. Tatianna," he looked her right in the eyes to make sure she was paying full attention to what he was about to say, "You are my mate. I am bound to you for eternity and I will do everything in my power to make you the happiest girl in the world if you'll let me."

Tatianna sat stunned. Out of everything that he could have said, she never would have expected to be his mate in a hundred years. Draco began to get nervous when she didn't say anything after a few minutes and started to fidget in his chair. He became worried that he had offended her in some way and desperately tried to think of a way to make it all better. Finally she seemed to regain her thoughts.

"Are you sure that I'm your mate, I mean couldn't you just, I don't know mistake her sent for mine or something?"

"No, once a veela comes into their full inheritance they are only attracted to their mate. They aren't capable of loving anyone else."

Tatianna wasn't sure what to think. She had never taken the time to think about what it would be like to have a soul mate let alone a boyfriend. It was almost funny, she had never even thought about having a significant other and the universe had just decided to throw one at her. Though she guessed it wouldn't be that bad, Draco was attractive and he came from a wealthy family which meant her parents wouldn't mind the match. Plus, if everything that the book said about veela's was true, he would do absolutely anything for her, including taking her away from her parents for good.

"Okay, so we're soul mates, that's a lot to take in but I think I can handle it… What comes now?"

Draco just about leapt out of the chair in joy, quickly skirting around the edge of the table in order to get to his mate. He picked her up and swung her around before setting her back down and pulling her into a tight hug.

"Now we go back to the common room and I write my parents a letter. For now we will just stick to dating, we'll see them over Christmas break and decide what to do then."

She could live with that, they would take things at a semi slow pace and she would get to spend Christmas away from her parents. They walked back to the common room Draco's arm wrapped firmly around her waist. She gave him a tight hug, one that was extremely pleasant for both of them, and headed up to bed.

The following weeks were humorous to say the least. No one seemed to know what to do with the couple. Pansy had been furious when she found out but she knew better than to try to mess with Tatianna outright, Draco would hear about it and there would be hell to pay for all involved. Blaize was cool enough with it, but he was a laid back guy in general so it wasn't much of a surprise. Crabbe and Goyle didn't say anything, but then again they never did. Neville was worried at first, for his entire time at Hogwarts Draco had done nothing but torment and abuse him and he didn't want Tatianna to end up hurt, but he said that if it made her happy then he was okay with it. Luna surprisingly was okay with the whole thing, she said that she was glad that Tatianna had found someone who would always love and take care of her. As for the rest of the school they didn't think that Draco could ever be tamed, let alone by some wallflower no one knew.

Christmas was spent at the Malfoy's manor; Tatianna got to know Lucius and Narcissa while learning more about Veela and their mates and what the connection between the two entails. Christmas morning was something out of a dream. There was a giant decorated Christmas tree in the front room and a fire was roaring away in the fire place. Her favorite gift was the one she got from Draco, he had found the stuffed cat that Neville had gotten her in their first year and the veela in him demanded he one up the other male. So he got her a black kitten, which looked exactly like the stuffed cat. She loved him and decided to name him Rascal and he followed her around everywhere, the funny thing was, he hated Draco and would attack his pant leg every time he got anywhere near Tatianna.

When they got back to Hogwarts school went on as usually although Professor Umbridge's rules were becoming suffocating. Neville told her that because the Ministry wouldn't allow them to practice defensive spells they created a secret group called Dumbledore's Army; they met in secret and practiced protecting themselves against the dark arts. He offered her a spot in the group but she turned him down. She didn't want to get caught by Umbridge and really, she had a veela to protect her. Draco became a sort of informant for Umbridge ratting out other students who were breaking the rules. Tatianna warned Neville but other than that stay out of the entire situation, she didn't want to be made to pick sides. Eventually the group was found out but they had still accomplished their goal, they had learned how to better protect themselves against the evil magic that existed in the world.

The rest of the year passed by and she was over joyed when Fred and George Weasley set off fireworks in the great hall. Umbridge was gone and she was excited for summer to start. She would be going home with Draco, her parents insisted that they spend the entire summer together so that they could grow closer, and Tatianna wasn't about to complain.

Here's the 9th chapter hope you enjoyed it. I wrote a little more from Draco's point of view hope I didn't make him too out of character or anything. I also tried to explain the whole inheritance thing, and what a veela is, sorry if I got any of the information wrong I tried my best. I would like to thank Skylar97, , SingStarGiGi, justlisten754, and warrioroftheravens for following and or adding my story to their favorites it means a lot. Thanks for reading you all are awesome I'll try to have the next chapter out as soon as I can…

-Ambercat999


	10. Chapter 10

Draco watched as Tatianna she set her bags down and looked around his room. He was sure how he had gotten so lucky but somehow it had ended up that the two of them would be spending the entire summer at his manor, alone. His parents apparently had made plans to go on vacation at the beginning of the year under the assumption that he wouldn't find his mate until the following year. At first Tatianna had suggested that he go with them and she would just see after. That suggestion had quickly been shot down however, nobody wanted to think about what Draco would be like if he was forced to spend such an extensive time away from his mate so soon after he had found her.

In the end it was decided that Draco and Tatianna would stay at the manor while Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy went on their vacation. They spent the first week just lazing around and catching up on their sleep. Draco loved waking up to find Tatianna curled into his side. The house elves did all the house work and cooking so they could afford to do whatever they wanted.

It was a particularly sunny day when Tatianna suggested that they go down to the lake for a picnic. Initially he wasn't sure if he wanted; if he spent too much time outside he would burn. Having pale skin wasn't ideal when summer came around. However when he caught sight of her in her bikini he suddenly decided that it was one of the best idea's she'd had in a while. He ordered the elves to make a lunch for them to take with before he hurried up to his room so he could put on his swimsuit.

They spent the first few hours splashing around in the water. At first Draco had thought that splashing around was childish and bellow him but after a bit of coaxing he had conceded. He had to admit, he hadn't had so much fun in a while. His parents had pounded into his head that he had to act proper whenever he was out in public so he wouldn't ruin the Malfoy reputation. But acting his age with Tatianna made him realize that being a teen every once in a while wasn't a bad thing.

After swimming they sat down on the blanket that they had spread out to have lunch. The elves had made them two sandwiches along with a side of salad, grapes, and two slices of cheese cake for desert. Draco ended up lying down and resting his head on Tatianna's lap. Absentmindedly she started to play with his hair; he was just about to drift off to sleep when she suddenly jumped up. Startled he leapt up looking around for whatever had caused her to move so suddenly. Seeing nothing, he turned back to ask her what was up he was surprised when he felt her hand hit his arm. It wasn't hard enough to hurt him but it was obviously something she did on purpose.

"You're it!"

"What you mean, I'm it?"

Tatianna was stunned. She knew that Draco's parents had made him grow up fast but she couldn't believe that he had never gotten the chance to play tag. It was like some sort of right passage that every child went through.

"I tagged you so you're it. Now you have to tag me." With that she ran away from him. It took Draco's mind a minute to process what she had just said before he let out a somewhat astounded laugh before taking off after her. She didn't stand a chance, even when he purposefully went slower than he usually would it didn't take very long for him to catch up to her. He grabbed her around the waist and swung her around making her laugh hysterically before setting her down.

"Tag you're it." His voice was so playful and carefree that it took her breathe away. It was like she was seeing him in a completely new light for the first time. She was so distracted by her revelation that she didn't notice he had already run off in another direction.

Determined not to lose she took off after him. Unfortunately he had longer legs and was more athletic than she was meaning that unless she caught him off guard she didn't stand a chance at catching him. That said she devised a plan, she knew Draco would come looking for her when she didn't catch up to him so all she had to do was wait. Sure enough ten minutes later Draco came walking back towards the field calling Tatianna's name. She watched as he walked past where she was crouched in some bushes. And then with a mighty leap she tackled Draco down to the ground.

They rolled a few times before coming to a stop with her resting on top of him. They stared into each other's eyes and were about to kiss when Rascal appeared out of nowhere and pounced on Draco's head effectively ruining the moment. Tatianna laughed and gently picked up her beloved kitten standing up and walking back towards the manor a disgruntled and unhappy Draco following behind.

In the months that followed they spent a lot of time goofing around, one of their favorite things to do was go flying at all hours of the day. However Tatianna soon grew bored of doing nothing but goofing off and lazing around, to remedy this she started to make them meals every other night. At first the elves were against letting her work but after she had said it would make her sad if they didn't let her they grudgingly conceded.

It was a Friday night and Tatianna had decided that Italian sounded nice. She had decided to make spaghetti with garlic bread and some Italian salad. Everything had been going fine until it was time for her to strain the noodles. Apparently she didn't have a good enough grip on the pot because when she tilted it to drain the water she lost her grip. Scalding hot water poured over her hand which turned a bright angry red almost instantly. She let out a shrill cry without even thinking; her entire focus was on the pain in her hand. Instantly Draco was at her side trying to figure out what had caused his mate pain. When he realized that she had spilled hot water on her hand he calmed a little, at least he knew that no one was trying to purposefully hurt her. He then proceeded to call a house elf to finish making dinner while he picked her up and carried her back to the living room. He sat down and settled her onto his lap. He spent the next twenty minutes cooing over her burn and showering her with affection to try and make her few better.

After he got her to calm down they moved into the dining room, he pulled her onto his lap when she went to sit in the chair next to his. She didn't complain but she drew the line when he tried to feed her, even though her one hand was paining her, her other one worked just fine.

That night she went to sleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Draco, however, stayed up. He simply lay watching her sleep while he pondered how he had gotten so lucky. Seeing her in pain had almost physically hurt him and he promised himself as he watched his mate sleep innocently beside him that he would do everything in his power to keep her away from anything and everything that could harm her. He would rather die than see her in pain when he could have stopped it. Gently, so as not to wake her, he leaned over and kissed her forehead before slipping off to sleep as well.

I LIVE! Sorry it took me so long to update I sort of just lost the will to write for a while, that and I had to study for my finals. But now schools out and I can spend more time on my stories. Thanks to CurLy QueEn SwiRl, ladybug213, sydneyswansafl, fantasyluver714, the crazy brit, amongthestarsx, . , and JJgirl9 for following my story/ adding it to their favorites.

**To ****Er123: I'm glad you enjoy my story; Draco's becoming progressively more protective as the story goes on… Thanks for reading.**

Thanks to all the 1,948 people who have read my story, you all are amazing. Please review!

-Ambercat999


End file.
